Photograph
by SenaKD
Summary: One shot for my Transfiguration Class. Task was to write about something short lived. This is about the short lived relationship of Hermione and Draco.


_A/N: One shot for my transfiguration class. I went with short lived relationship. I don't own Harry Potter_

Photograph

*Sob* *Sob* *Sniff* *Sigh* *Sob* *Sniff* Mrs Granger listened intently in the hall way, she recognize those tell tale signs. Stepping into the room she whispered "Hermione, dear?" *gasp* Margret watched her daughter, stuff some papers into a box before she pushed under the bed then she turned to look at her trying to wipe her cheeks.

"I'm fine mum..." she tried to convince her. Her mother said no more, just walking forward, her heels making clicking sounds on the hardwood floors of Hermione's bedroom floor. She gave her a knowing look and pulled her into a strong maternal hug.

"There will be other boys" she whispered into her bushy brown hair, *Sob* I know it seems like the end of the world now, sweetheart..."she continued while her daughter made her blouse wet with tears. *Sob* "...he didn't deserve you anyway" she chuckled pulling back and brushing a few wet strands of hair of her teen daughters cheeks. *Sniff* Hermione wiped her nose and smiled weakly at the older woman.

"Thanks mum, I'll be fine, I promise" Hermione told her, moving away, picking up at book and sitting down on the bed, she opened the book at stared at the pages in the hope her mother would take the hint and leave her be now. She listened to her shoes clicking down the hall and the flick of the electric jug in the kitchen before she unceremoniously ditch her book and pulled the box out from under the bed.

Upon opening the wood lid craved with to intertwine love hearts, she chose the first photograph to look at. Her best friends Harry, Ginny and Ron smiled back at her. Harry was holding Ginny's hand proudly and Ron was making bunny fingers behind his sister's head, she turned to whack him with her free hand. Hermione's last year at Hogwarts had been one of the best of her life.

*Sigh* she placed the picture on the bed and picked up the next photo. These were the photos that made her cry. It was a bitter sweet memory of her first love, the photo of the private couple spending Easter morning in her grandmother's country home.

She could see her legs, hanging over his while she lend back on the sofa to take his picture. He was trying to look stern about having his photograph taken but failed when a grin washed his frown away as he started tickling her toes. *Sigh* she placed this photo down with the last and picked up another.

The time they were together was special and secret. Should anyone find out, the pureblood would have been punished. _'We'll make it work..." _he had told her this night. The photo was darker than most of them, it was taken at night in the astronomy tower late at night. The couple had stuck out for a moonlight picnic. 

*Sniff* Hermione watched the blonde hold the champagne class up to the camera, smiling seductively at her. Her heart clenched at the look on his face, she finally given in that night. They had made love under the stars and he whispered he loved her._  
><em>He told her he was a better man, because they were together, that she decided is what made it hurt the most when they had to be apart. He really loved her, but his stupid family dictates who he will marry and marrying a muggleborn like herself, would never be permitted.

Shedding yet more tears, she picked up the next photo. Draco lay stretch, out in the sheets, his long white/blonde hair laying limp on his face, his lend chest exposed, his legs tucked into the green silk sheet only showing the very top of his briefs.

*Sigh* she gave a small smirk, as she remembered, finding the small words _Calvin Klein _on the waist band.She remembered commenting _'Isn't that a muggle brand?'_ his reply had been to start a pillow fight. _'...and If you tell anyone, ill hex you so bad!' _He joked half serious, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Why? Couldn't I be a pureblood? Why? Couldn't he be a muggleborn?_ A whole year spent in love, together and now all I have are these photographs._ She thought to herself, stuffing her face into her pillow so her mother wouldn't hear her racking sobs. *Sob* *Sob* *Wail* *Sniff*

A/N: Please Review.


End file.
